marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Romulus (Earth-616)
in shadow, full appearance | HistoryText = Romulus is first seen in several flashbacks Wolverine experiences, later explained by Wild Child to have been induced by Romulus himself. He is shown leading the Lupines in prehistoric and barbaric times, being an emperor in Ancient Rome, as well as being the main force behind Weapon X. In present day, Romulus restored Feral and Thornn's feline look after their depowerment, augmented Wild Child's powers greatly, ordered the bonding of Cyber's skin with adamantium and erased all humanity from Sabretooth, causing the latter's death at the hands of Wolverine. the exact reasons for these acts remain unknown. Romulus was also the one who took Daken from his dead mother's womb and raised him as a ruthless killer. Nick Fury revealed to Wolverine that Romulus has been manipulating people from his family's bloodline for centuries, and that he plan for Daken to become the next-generation Weapon X. This was achieved through The Tinkerer, who bonded the metal from the Muramasa blade to Daken's inner claws. Daken hinted he complied to the process because of his own agenda. He appears to have ties with Russian authorities, arranging Omega Red's transfer to a regular Russian prison to set a trap for Wolverine. After Wolverine temporarily subdues Omega Red, he is captured by Wild Child, who reveals that Romulus made several villains battle each other, his agenda being vaguely described as him needing a successor. Then Wild Child encounters Omega Red. Wolverine then escapes and a shocked Wild Child is then killed by Omega Red. Moments after Wolverine uses the Muramasa Blade to kill Omega Red, Romulus then reveals himself in front of Logan, seemingly prepared for battle. | Powers = Unknown, but shows animalistic traits, superhuman intelligence, possibly has a healing factor, and has a superhumanly prolonged lifespan or has immortaility. | Abilities = Little is known about the full extent of Romulus's powers, but it is presumed he has all the abilities of other Lupines, except at a greater scale. He is also shown to have great intelligence, having a profound understanding of genetics, and seemingly being able to slow down or even completely reverse the process of aging, having lived for thousands of years. He is consistently depicted as being of exceptional stature, surpassing Sabretooth in size. the font used for his words is unigue, having a more ancient appearance than those of other characters. although he often appears naked, he has been shown to wear clothes on several occasions, possibly making use of the fact that only a few living people can recognize him to around. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = "Romulus seems to have a thing fer trains." Wolverine: Origins #37 | Weapons = | Notes = * He is the leader of the Lupine, a human looking species who, through parallel evolution, evolved from canines instead of primates. Hencelly, he's a Lupus Sapien. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Romulus_(Comics) | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Immortals